mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lissella
}} Lissella Morely is a character that appears in Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. She is the daughter of the famous scholar Devlin Morely, and the two love each other dearly. She is described as slim and attractive, with long, black hair, a heart-shaped face, and blue eyes. Biography Xhristos Lissella was a student at the Magistracy of Soronne, where her father worked. Magistrate Bo, leader of Eldrar's Tower, was a close friend of her father, and Lissella and Devlin often visited Bo and his foster son Praz-El. The other students considered her an unapprochable snob, and she had few or no friends, but Praz liked her. He often tried to flirt with her, and though she felt attracted to him, she never responded. When it was time to pick a tower, Lissella chose to study at Eldrar's Tower and become a mage. Intrigued by the powers offered by dark magic, she summoned the demon Xhristos to ecucate her about the dark ways. Acting as her guide and teacher, Xhristos had taken her to other worlds, letting her take part in his conquests and ruthless butchery. He'd tortured others in front of her, laughing at any sign of compassion from her. He had also been her only lover, shaping her tastes. One day, Lissella realized that the demon actually cared for her. Disgusted by this sign of weakness, she lost any attraction to him, and considered him beneath her. She then betrayed him, though it's never specified exactly how. The Sage's Rebuttal One evening, Lissella went looking for Praz at the alehouse known as the Sage's Rebuttal. She found him sitting with Telop Vine and River, his two closest friends. Staring jealously at River, she accused the ranger of trying to wheedle her way to Praz's side. River pointed out that she didn't need to wheedle her way anywhere - she was welcome at a lot more tables in the room than Lissella was. A sudden chorus of cheers proved her words. Enraged by this, Lissella used her magic to pull down the wagon wheel of lanterns hanging from the ceiling, splattering burning oil across the floor. She then extinguished the flames with another spell, and told the bartender to send her the bill for the damages. Turning back to River, she told her: "You'll never be what I am or what I will be." She added that "I do what I want to do, and I'll take what I want to take." She then grabbed Praz's hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Suddenly, someone noticed that Magistrate Bo was approaching the tavern. Not wanting to be found in a seedy tavern by a Magistrate, most of the students immediately left by the back door. With a lock of Praz's hair in her hand, Lissella left the tavern. Back in her bedroom, Lissella constructed a summoning circle and called out for Xhristos again. He tried to seduce her into letting him out of the circle, but she refused. She told the demon to use his powers to learn more about Praz-El, and gave him the hair she'd collected. Xhristos started chanting over it to draw knowledge from it, when the hair suddenly ignited in a blinding flash of light. Lissella was temporarily blinded, and when she could see again, Xhristos' body was covered in lacerations and smoldering burns. He begged her to set him free so that he could heal himself, but she refused. She still needed the information, and had little sympathy for him. She asked him what had happened, and he told her that Praz-El had been shaped by darkness, and that true darkness shuns light - any attempt to decipher it will cause it to strike back without hesitation or mercy. Lissella found this thought immensely exciting - she and Praz must have been drawn to each other by their mutual darkness. As Xhristos fell to the floor, the smoldering fire steadily consuming his flesh, Lissella heard a knock on the door. Commander Lenik and his guards said to her that they went from room to room, searching for a prowler. When she told them that she was alone, Lenik charged in and knocked her unconscious. The Fountain of Power Lissella woke up in a cavern on the Isle of the Dead. Bent over her were Fahd Mandel and Lenik, the seconds-in-command of the Shadow Tower and the Circle of Steel, respectively. They were surrounded by Lenik's mercenaries, and both of them had grown to over ten feet tall. Mandel told her that they needed her help with a spell to reach a magic fountain floating over a nearby abyss. She asked him why she should help them, and Mandel told her that if she didn't, he'd kill her and have her dead body do it for him. She didn't believe he had that kind of power, but suddenly sensed the great energy that coursed through their bodies. Mandel handed her a scroll, and Lenik told her that if she did as they asked, they'd let her live, and they wouldn't tell anyone abaout the demon they'd found in her room. Lissella decided to play along and see what happened, and began to chant the spell. When the spell was finished, a bridge of light began to form over the abyss. Feeling the power calling to her, she tried to follow the two men onto the bridge, but one of their minotaur mercenaries stopped her. Suddenly, a group of soldiers rushed into the cavern and began to battle Lenik's guards. Praz and River were among them. Anger flashed through Lissella as she thought about River traveling with Praz. The heroes discovered that they should avoid using magic in the cave - any spell they cast would clash with the fountain's power, causing the chamber to break up. Lissella waited until River was fighting with a goblin near the edge of the abyss, and cast a spell at the goblin. The shudder of the cave threw River off the edge, and she pleaded with Lissella to help her up. "So you can steal my man again?" Lisselle said coldly. "I don't think so." She pounded her hands against River's fingers, causing her to fall into the abyss. When Praz approached to see what had happened, she turned to him with tears in her eyes, telling him that she'd tried to rescue River, but just wasn't strong enough. The heroes knew they had to reach the fountain, but none of them were able to walk on the light bridge. Praz decided to cast a spell on the rocks falling from the ceiling, causing them to float in the air. He then began to jump from rock to rock. Wanting to take the power of the fountain for herself, Lissella tried to follow him, but was unable to jump far enough. Clinging to one of the rocks, she had to wait until Praz destroyed the fountain, sending it - and the two seconds-in-command - into the abyss below. He helped her up and took her back to firm ground. The group fled as the cavern began to collapse. The ship The group returned to their ship, where Lissella learned that Mandel and Lenik had killed her father. In fact, that was the only reason they'd woken her from the magic sleep - they'd taken her to use as a bargaining chip with her father, and with him dead, they needed someone else to cast the spell. She tried to approach Praz, telling him that he looked like he needed some company, but he brushed her off. He told her that he no longer loved her, and he certainly didn't trust her. "I don't believe you care for anything, and I think the reason I've been attracted to you is because we share a Darkness inside us that I can't hide. But I'm going to learn more about mine. And I'm going to change it." He told her he would go to Murlank to learn more about his past. Lissella was angry that he'd leave her, and also envious - she'd heard about the school of darkness, and had even entertained the idea of going there herself, and was shocked that he'd actually been invited. Looking back over her shoulder, she posed her hips provocatively, and told him: "You're going to miss me, Praz." When he stared out at the sea and didn't respond, she walked away. Category:The Sea of Mist characters